


The Recruit

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: Youtuber Agency [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gen, I'll add tags along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows it, but Ben is a secret agent. The time he spent in England before he came back was really him conversing with his boss on what his next mission was. Ben has been an agent even before he joined RoosterTeeth and RoosterTeeth is just one of his other jobs that he does in his free time. Except now, his job is his other job. What'll Ben's choice be in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Job

**Author's Note:**

> I need feedback, criticism(which to me those two are the same thing), encouragements or anything you've got to say about this story.

After a long plane ride, Ben has come back from England and is now in the US again. He's in his car driving to the RoosterTeeth Office when someone contacts him. _"Agent King? Are you there?"_ The sudden voice doesn't startle Ben at all and he immediately knows who's talking to him.

Ben presses a button on his earpiece, "What do you want, Agent Higa?"

 _"The guys just wanted to know if you want to really take this mission. I mean we would be happy to take it for you._ "

"No, no, I got this."

 _"I won't doubt you for a second. After all, you were the one who made me such a great Agent."_ Another voice connects to the line.

Ben smiles, "Thanks Agent Turner and you do know that you've only been at the Agency for three years."

_"Yea, I know I was just trying to make you feel better."_

_"Agent Turner, aren't you supposed to be making a video?"_ Another voice says.

 _"Oh yea I do! Thanks for reminding me!"_ Agent Turner disconnects.

 _"Agent Luc? I haven't heard from you in a while. How've you been?"_ Agent Higa asks.

_"Fine, but this isn't about me, this is about Agent King. Oh, and Agent Maron is here too."_

_"Hi."_ Agent Maron says. _"Bye."_ He disconnects.

 _"Well, that doesn't help Agent King at all."_ Another voice adds. _"What's up guys?"_

Ben enters the RoosterTeeth parking lot and turns off the car, "Agent Pueringer, aren't you on a mission?"

_"I have a mission, but screw that. I got videos to edit with Sam, we have VGHS to shoot."_

_"Still haven't watched it."_ Agent Luc replies.

Ben chuckles, "Classic. Well, I'll talk with you guys later. I just got to the office."

 _"Good luck Agent King."_ The Agents say simultaneously and they all disconnect.

Ben sighs and rests his head on the car seat, "I can't believe it."

_"Agent King! Agent King!" Ben snaps back to reality and looks up at his boss. "Listen to me when I speak to you!" His boss yells slamming the table._

_The Agent doesn't flinch, "Yes sir. What do you suggest I do now?"_

_The boss takes a deep breath to calm down and rubs the bridge of his nose. He talks slowly, "Your next mission, is to find our next recruit and put the Agent under your command."_

_Ben stands quickly, "What?! You expect me to train another newbie! With all due respect sir, but you know I can handle myself. I don't need backup or help on anything!" His boss waves his hand and Ben sits back down calming a bit._

_"You didn't let me finish. Yes, you are going to train the Agent and yes the Agent is going to help you accomplish your next mission. You can't do it alone, it's too dangerous and you're one of my best agents." The boss compliments and that gives Ben a small smile. "I expect you to follow my orders, Agent King, and fill me in on any findings or... enlightening discoveries."_

_"May I know who I'm looking for?" Ben asks politely._

_He smiles and takes a remote off the table. He presses a button and, on the big screen behind him, it shows a picture of the recruit. "You are to train this one." The Agent stares at the picture. It was someone he knew and that someone was one of his coworkers at RoosterTeeth. "This is your Recruit and you are a General. I expect both of you to respect each other. Just because you two are rankings apart, does not mean that you are disrespect anyone in this union. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Ben mumbles, "Yes sir."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Yes sir!" Ben says with more enthusiasm._

_"You are dismissed." Ben stands and walks out._

_The Agent walks through the halls of the Agency's secret base, shocked at the fact that the new recruit is someone he knew. More importantly, someone he barely likes._ No, no, Ben, don't think about that. Don't get feelings in the way. _Ben takes a deep breath and calms down. There were other Agents, in the same Agency, he knew from the internet, like Ryan Higa (NigaHiga), John Luc (Mychonny), Niko Pueringer (CorridorDigital), Toby Turner (Tobuscus), and Jordan Maron (CaptainSparklez). They're all Agents that work under the same boss, but they're all different ranks. Ben is highest of all because he's been in the Agency the longest, then Jordan, Ryan, Niko, John, and finally Toby. They know each other personally really well, but they pretend they barely know each other in real life._

Ben sighs, "I guess I'll have to deal with teaching a Recruit... again." He grumbles and exits his car, heading to the office.


	2. The Recruit Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tells Barbara who the Recruit is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ "A Deal Is a Deal" BEFORE THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE REFERENCE HERE!
> 
> In the first chapter, I meant to put that Ben DOESN'T like the Recruit. I'll fix that.

The longtime Agent enters the office and greets people here and there with enough enthusiasm to convince them nothing's wrong. Something was wrong though. He had to find and train the person he doesn't like. The Agent sits at his desk and sighs, "Why me?" He mumbles quietly.

"Why you what, Ben?" One of the employees asks smiling.

Ben looks up at the other brit tiredly, "I've just had a rough time in England the last few weeks."

"Aw, don't beat yourself up." Gavin says lightly punching him. "I'm pretty sure that you'll have a better time here back at the office." Gavin smiles causing Ben to smile back. "I'll see you later, I gotta record." Gavin leaves the room and heads toward the Achievement Hunter Office.

The Agent takes his laptop and exits the room, walking up the stairs and towards Burnie's office. He holds the laptop in one hand and knocks on the door lightly, barely audible. "Come in." He hears and he does so. "Whatcha need?" Burnie asks turning to him with his hands folded in his lap.

With a deep breath, Ben walks over and puts his laptop down next to Burnie. He opens it and turns it on, "I gotta show you something." Ben clicks a few times and the site pops up. "Does this look alright?"

Burnie looks over it and nods, "Yea, it's fine. Anything else?" Burnie leans back in his chair.

"Uh, no that's it. I just needed approval." Ben closes the laptop and picks it up.

"Well, make sure it works. We don't want what happened last time you came to the states."

Ben sighs, "Don't remind me."

"You better not have thought about cutting again during your vacation in England."

"Not even the slightest. I'll see you for dinner later, right?"

Burnie nods, "We're leaving at five and I hope you don't mind if Ashley comes."

"I'm fine with that." Ben smiles and walks over to the door and exits the room, closing the door softly.

With a sigh, Burnie turns on a monitor and on it shows pictures of suspected murderers of a recent crime. What caught his eye and kept him interested is that he saw. Nothing could have convinced him that one of his Youtube friends would've done something as brutal as this crime. As a matter of fact, he's seen several Youtubers be suspected as a killer, but all of them has gotten away with it. So it made him wonder, were they really the killers, framing the ones who actually got arrested, or were they just coincidentally suspected? Whatever it was, he would have to figure it out before any of his close friends get hurt, but... it's already too late for that...

The secret Agent carefully lays his laptop on his desk ignoring both Adams' comments that they said when he came in. When both Adams left, Ben looks around one last time and places a USB in his computer. He opens it up and it has all the information on the Recruit that he needs. Any skill that they have in fighting, which in the report says that the Recruit has little to no fighting skill whatsoever. So, basically he had to teach someone from scratch on how to fight.

He quickly exits the file when someone entered the room and he put the USB away. He sighs and slouches in his chair, "Heard you had a rough time in England for your vacation."

"He can never keep his mouth shut, can he?" He asks rhetorically. "Whatever, so uh," Ben rubs the back of his neck trying to word what he's trying to say, "do you have any plans on the weekend. I was wondering if you would-"

"Benjamin King, are you asking me out on a date?" Barbara suggests.

Ben immediately denies it, "No, just a friendly hang out."

"Is this about your next mission?" Barbara sits in a chair across the room and rolls over next to him.

"Yea, but how'd you-"

"You're not good at keeping secrets to close friends. Whatever you think is right then I suggest you do it. So, what's your next mission?"

Ben takes a deep breath, "That's the thing, I have to train someone again."

Barbara beams, "Ooh, who is it this time?! Is it another Youtuber? Is it someone you know? Who is it?! Tell me!"

Ben shushes her, "Shh, Barbara, calm down. It's not a big deal, really. Well, besides that I have to show the Recruit how to fight."

"Who is it?"

"You know how dangerous it is for you to know. Especially, since you know about the Agency and you're not in it fully. You have to be a full-fledged member or Recruit to know what's going on." Barbara looks at him, indicating that she doesn't care. "Fine, but you promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise."

It sounds easy to just answer the question Barbara asked, but the truth is it's the most difficult job of being a secret Agent. If an Outsider knows anything of the Agency then the life of that Outsider and the Agent who told the Outsider has his or her life at risk. Any Agent who knew about the Outsider would die as well, that's why Agents always keep their mouths shut.

One Agent told most of his friends and once the Agency found out, about thirty people had died in total. The Agent tried his best to save his friends, but they all died, a few Agents, and himself. That day was the reason why the Agency was so secure and hidden, secluded from the rest of the world. That story reminded every Agent that no one bends the rules of the Agency. Once you make the commitment you are in the Agency forever. No matter what, you cannot quit the Agency unless you die. If you are filed to be a Recruit, then you do not need to make a commitment. You are immediately required to be apart of the Agency. If you deny to be a Recruit, you'll die.

So, why was the question so hard for Ben to answer? It's because the Recruit is someone who he barely knows and can get along with barely. "The Recruit is... Ray."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Recruit is revealed! Hmm, now I wonder what'll happen.


	3. Former Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie has suspicions, Niko is on a mission, and Ray has news.

He knew he was too nosy at times, but this was important. One of his employees was suspected for a crime in England just a few days ago. He scrolls through all the information of the suspected Youtubers: Jordan Maron, Ryan Higa, Niko Pueringer, John Luc, Toby Turner, and Ben King. Ben. How could he be a suspect of a crime? He wouldn't do anything like that, would he? The kid's too innocent to be suspected of a crime, but then again it could've been a disguise the whole time. Burnie sighs and looks at the information the cops round up about Ben. He needs questions to ask Ben during their dinner night and he even told Ashley not to come. He had to talk to Ben in private or else something terrible might happen.

The sound of the door opening startles Burnie, but he recovers and quickly shuts off the monitor. "Hey, so Burnie, I was wondering if we could move the voice recordings to today." Miles says coming in holding a six-page packet while looking through it. "And since you're going to dinner with Ben then maybe we could lock up for you, so you don't have to stay that long."

Burnie thinks for a moment, "Sure, but make sure you don't stay too long."

"Great! I'll be right back." Miles dashes out of the room and Burnie ejects the USB, saving the files. He turns off anything they didn't need and he leaves the room and Miles, Kerry, and Monty enters the room after him.

The older man goes downstairs and walks over to the office that used to be Gus'. He looks around the room, but doesn't see Ben anywhere. "Hey, where's Ben?" Both Adams points toward the Achievement Hunter Office and immediately goes back to work. "Thanks." Burnie looks over at the other room. He sees nobody else except for Ben and Ray. Ben is conversing with Ray at his corner desk and Ray shoos Ben away, facing back to his computer. Ben forcefully turns his chair, getting mad. Burnie somehow could barely hear anything they said and it even seemed like they were yelling. No one else seemed to notice, so he just walks over and knocks on the door, hearing just a little bit of their conversation. "Uh, Ben, we gotta go."

The younger man glares at Ray and walks out and almost trips because Ray had extended his leg in Ben's walkway. Ben quickly recovers, catching himself, "I'll see you tomorrow." Ben says angrily. Ray huffs and Ben walks out of the room. "No questions, let's just go." Ben stops Burnie from saying anything. They walk to their cars, "I'll meet you there, I gotta go back to my apartment real quick." Burnie waves and Ben drives off.

While the ride back to his apartment, Ben hears an Agent's voice, _"Hey, Agent King, how have you been?"_ He whispers, so Ben assumed he was on a mission.

"It's only been five hours, Agent Pueringer. Are you on your mission now?"

_"Yup, just taking care of some business. Hold on."_ Niko walks into the kitchen of someone's house. It's in the middle of the night where he's at and he sneaks up to a woman. He quietly and quickly pulls out a knife, covers her mouth, and slits her throat. He puts the body down carefully and looks over at the hallway to see a little kid horrified who saw what just happened. He walks over and crouches down in front of the girl. "Hey, it'll be fine. What did you see?"

The girl hesitates for a moment, "Y-you killed m-my mom." She stutters and Niko looks back at the body.

He turns to the girl, "If I bring you to the police, what would you tell them?"

"That you killed my mom." The girl answers.

Niko sighs and stands up, "Too bad you won't get the chance." Niko pulls out a gun with a silencer and shoots the girl.

The other Agent's face was horrified, "Why'd you do that?!"

_"You would do the same. After all, you're the one who showed me not to care who we kill."_

"That's different! That's a little girl!" Ben takes a deep breath.

_"What is up with you? Did that recruit of yours get to your head or something? Anyway, I gotta call the police and clean up this mess."_ Niko disconnects.

The younger Agent's eyes widens when he realized that Ray did say something like that.

_Ben forces Ray's chair to turn to him and says angrily, "Ray, listen to me. This is a life or death situation! If you don't join, you're dead!"_

_"Three words. I. Don't. Care. The Agency kills innocent people that haven't done anything to anyone. Especially, little kids when they say that they aren't going to either join you or they are going to tell on you. So, unless your Agency changes the rules, then I am okay with dying instead of killing innocent people."_

_Burnie knocks on the door, "Uh, Ben, we gotta go."_

Ben hits the wheel and curses under his breath, "How did he know that?"

_“It’s because I used to work at the Agency, Agent King.”_ Ray answers as it startles Ben a little. _“You gotta stop speaking out loud. Seriously, it’s getting annoying.”_

“Ray?”

_“Howdy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Who's the Recruit? Comment below for any guesses you have!


End file.
